Assassin’s Creed III
PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360 Nintendo Wii U PlayStation 4 & Xbox One Switch |Publisher = Ubisoft |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Plattform(en) = *Xbox 360 *PlayStation 3 *PC *Nintendo Wii U *PlayStation 4 *Xbox One *Switch |Medien = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-ROM CD-ROM, als Download |CERO = Z |ESRB = M |ACB = MA15 |PEGI = 18 |USK = 16 |Vorgänger = Assassin’s Creed: Revelations|Revelations |Nachfolger = Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag|IV: Black Flag }}Assassin's Creed III ist ein Action- und ein Open World-Spiel aus dem Hause Ubisoft. Es erschien für die PlayStation 3, die Xbox 360, die Wii U und MS Windows. Es ist genau wie der erste Teil der Reihe ein Schleichspiel. | date= 2012-03-03 | accessdate= 2012-11-23 }} Am 29. März 2019 erscheint eine Remastered Version für PC, PlayStation 4 und Xbox One und am 21. Mai 2019 für die Switch. Gameplay Das Gameplay ähnelt sehr dem Vorgänger, so ist es auch hier erforderlich, zuerst Informationen über das Opfer zu sammeln, dann anzugreifen und unauffällig zu fliehen. Auch die Vogelperspektive ist wieder vorhanden und man kann sich neue Waffen und Apparaturen zu nutze machen. Des Weiteren kann sich der Spieler hier einige Neuerungen zu nutze machen, um seine Morde noch effizienter zu gestalten, siehe nachfolgende Auflistung: Neuerungen zum Vorgänger: * Hauptcharakter (Ratohnhaké:ton aka. Connor) * Neue Umgebungen (vor allem winterliche Gefilde) * Neues Setting (neue Story) * Einführung von Checkpoints * Verbessertes Kampfsystem * Neue Waffen (Tomahawk, etc) * Schnelle Fortbewegung (vgl. Teleport aus Releveations) * Keine Rüstungen in Geschäften * Lebensanzeige regeneriert sich von selbst Handlung Desmond und seine drei Mitstreiter finden den großen Tempel in Turin in New York. Sie benutzen den Apfel aus Eden und im Inneren verfällt Desmond in einen gewissen Status, mit dem er in den Animus zurückkehrt und nun Erinnerungen von Haytham Kenway, dem Vater von Connor, erlangt. Haytham ermordet einen Schirmherren des London Royal Opernhaus und nimmt dessen Medaillon an sich, von dem er glaubt, dass es einen Zugang zu einem Lagerhaus der ersten Zivilisation auf Erden freigibt. Er begibt sich auf eine Schiffsreise nach Boston, wo er auf der Suche nach fünf alliierten einen Sklavenhändler ermordet. Eine dieser amerikanischen Ureinwohner, Kaniehtí:io, will ihn begleiten und unterstützen, den Verantwortlichen für den Sklavenhandel zu ermorden. Nachdem ihnen das gelungen ist, finden sie auch den Großen Tempel, jedoch ist Haytham enttäuscht, weil das Medaillon es nicht öffnen kann. Nach einigen Vorkommnissen stellt sich heraus, dass Haytham und sein Orden zu den Templern gehören. In der Gegenwart ist Desmond derart überrascht, dass er sich selbst erweckt und aus dem Animus steigt. Es kommt zu einem kurzem Streit und einer kleinen Keilerei zwischen ihm und seinem Vater. Als sich diese Wogen aber glätteten, fragte Shaun Desmond, ob er nun das Innere des Tempels erkunden oder in den Animus zurückkehren wolle. Die Geschichte wechselt nun zu Ratonhnhaké:ton, der gerade mit seinen Freunden spielt, als er auf Charles Lee trifft, der zuvor noch von Haytham in den Templer-Orden aufgenommen wurde, der seinerseits nun mit den Ältesten des Stammes reden möchte. Er, sein Freund und Charles Lee machen sich von dem Wald, in dem sie sich nun befinden, auf zum Dorf, das jedoch in Flammen steht. Dieser Brand kostet Ratonhnhaké:tons Mutter schließlich auch noch das Leben. Jahre später sagen die Ältesten zu dem Teenager Ratonhnhaké:ton, dass es niemandem aus dem Nachbardorf erlaubt sei, aus diesem wegzugehen, da es deren Aufgabe sei, den Großen Tempel zu bewachen. Des Weiteren zeigen sie ihm eine kristallartige Sphäre, die es dem Berührer möglich macht, mit Juno Kontakt aufzunehmen. Juno erklärt ihm die Aufgabe seines Stammes und weist ihn weiters an, das Dorf zu verlassen und nach Achilles Davenport, einem Assassinen, zu suchen. Ferner weist Juno einen der Ältesten an, Ratonhnhaké:ton zu trainieren. Nach Abschluss dieses Trainings bei der Verteidigung der Davenport-Villa vor Banditen erhält Ratonhnhaké:ton den alternativen Namen Connor. Die beiden machen sich auf die Suche nach Kumpanen, die ihnen helfen, den halb verfallenen Davenport-Familiensitz wieder aufzubauen. Dort kommt Connor in Kontakt mit Samuel Adams, nachdem Haytham versuchte, seinen Sohn für die Teilnahme am Boston-Massaker zu gewinnen. Schließlich setzt Connor seine Ausbildung als Assassine fort, wobei er auch die Städte Boston und New York kennenlernt. Als Connor ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Bruderschaft der Assassinen ist, macht er sich auf, um die kolonionalen Templer zu ermorden. Nach einigen Morden ist auch Thomas Hickey dran, von dem Connor herausfindet, dass dieser beauftragt worden ist, George Washington zu ermorden. Connor kann zwar Hickey finden, wird aber mit ihm zusammen ins Gefängnis geworfen. Hickey kommt durch den Einfluss Haythams schnell wieder aus dem Gefängnis und nun wird Connor am versuchten Mordanschlag auf George Washington angeklagt, jedoch kann ihn Achilles kurz vor der Vollstreckung des Urteils retten. Connor kann Hickey endlich ermorden, bevor dieser und dessen Templer-Ordensbrüder Washington ermorden können. Da aber Haytham, Lee und Benjamin Church noch immer auf freiem Fuß sind, fürchtet Connor, dass Washington noch nicht außer Gefahr ist. Connor trifft sich daher mit ihm und informiert ihn weiters, dass Church Rationen für die Kontinentale Armee gestohlen hat und geflohen ist. Connor willigt daraufhin Washingtons Angebot ein, Church zu verfolgen und zu eliminieren und in weiterer Folge auch selbiges bei Lee und seinem Vater zu tun. Doch es stellt sich heraus, dass Haytham ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Church ist, da dieser den Templerorden ebenfalls betrogen hat. Connor und sein Vater beschließen, ihre Differenzen kurz beiseite zu legen und gemeinsam Church zu verfolgen. Die beiden verfolgen Churchs Schiff und können ihn in der Karibik töten. Sie kehren zurück, um sich mit Washington zu treffen, doch dieser hat derweil befohlen, alle indiogenen Stämme aus Amerika zu eliminieren. Obwohl Connors Stamm der Mohawk sich neutral verhalten hat und nichts mit dem Konflikt zu tun hat, sollen auch sie getötet werden. Connor eilt zurück zu seinem Dorf, welches aber noch unversehrt ist, jedoch erfährt er auch, dass die Stammesmutter einige Männer ausgesandt hat, die Connor eliminieren muss, um den Frieden zu wahren, worunter auch sein Kindheitsfreund Kanen'tó:kon fällt, der von Charles Lee beeinflusst wurde. So kehrt Connor zu seiner Mission der Ermordung der Templer zurück, wobei er hofft, seinen Vater von den Idealen der Assassinen überzeugen zu können. Er verfolgt Lee, der sich im Fort George versteckt. Er gelangt mit Hilfe von Lafayette in das Fort, doch Lee hat sich erneut mit Haythams Medaillon aus dem Staub gemacht. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Vater und Sohn, bei dem Connor Haytham tötet. Während Desmond diese Ereignisse im Animus erlebt, wird er aus dieser Maschine entnommen, damit er Energiezellen finden soll. Dabei erlangt er Erinnerungen, die ihn nach Manhattan und Brasilien bringen. In einer dieser Erinnerungen sieht er einen zum Assassinen gewordenen Templer, Daniel Cross, der für die beinahe Ausrottung der Assassinen im Jahr 2000 verantwortlich war. Während dieser Erkundungstour des Tempels erzählt ihm Juno, was damals bei der Zerstörung der Zivilisation wirklich geschah und Desmond wird offenbart, dass die Ermordung von Lucy durch die Kraft des Apfels aus Eden kein Zufall war, sondern dass er dies mit voller Absicht tat, da sie eine Dreifachagentin war, die den Apfel für Abstergo Industries besorgen sollte. Als es um die Entdeckung der dritten Energiezelle geht, schlägt William vor, dass er diese sucht und dass sich Desmond darauf konzentrieren solle, einen Weg durch die innere Barriere des Großen Tempels zu finden, doch William wird von Abstergo Ind. entführt und an dem selben Ort festgehalten, wo Desmond die Erinnnerungn an Altair Ibn-La'Ahad erlangte. Dr. Warren Vidic sendete Desmond eine Videobotschaft, in der er ihn anweist, den Apfel gegen William zu tauschen. Desmond infiltriert die Labors von Abstergo Ind. und stößt erneut auf Daniel. Als dieser Desmond im Labor in die Ecke treibt beginnt er unter dem Bleeding-Effekt zu leiden, so dass dieser sich an die Erinnerungen seiner russischen Vorfahren erinnert und kurz russisch spricht. Daniel flieht aus Panik und wird nach kurzer Verfolgung von Desmond getötet. Desmond befreit weiters William, nachdem er die Kraft des Apfels genutzt hat, um damit einen Wachmann dazu zu bringen, Dr. Warren Vidic zu ermorden. Wieder in der Vergangenheit verfolgt Connor Lee erneut auf einem Schiff. Dort wird Connor an der Hüfte verletzt und auf die Frage Lees, warum er ihn so energisch verfolge, antwortet Connor, dass es sonst keiner tut und schießt Lee in die Brust. Der schwer verwundete Lee flüchtet, gefolgt vom ebenfalls verletzten Connor. Connor findet Lee in einem Pub, wo sie einen letzten Drink nehmen, bevor Connor seinen Auftrag vollendet und Lee ersticht. Er nimmt dessen Medaillon an sich und kehrt zu seinem Heimatdorf zurück, doch sein Stamm ist nicht mehr dort. Er entdeckt schließlich die kristllartige Sphäre, die für ihn hinterlassen wurde. Er berührt sie und erhält eine Vision von Juno, in der sie ihm mitteilt, das Medaillon dort zu verstecken, wo niemand es finden wird, worauf Connor es vergräbt, und zwar in Connor Davenports Grab, Achilles verstorbenem Sohn und Connors Namensgeber. Desmond findet es und kann so die Grenzen des Großen Tempels auskundschaften. Im Inneren treffen die Assassinen auf Juno, die ihn anweist, ein Pedal zu aktivieren, damit die Erde von Koronalen Massen-AuswürfenDefiniton siehe Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood geschützt sei, doch plötzlich erscheint Minerva, die ihnen erzählt, dass Juno lange Zeit vor ihnen versiegelt wurde, da sie die Maschinen, die die Welt schützen sollten, gegen die Welt richtete und dass sie durch Aktivierung des Mechanismus freikäme und Desmond sterben werde. Ferner würde Desmond und einige andere den KMA überleben, wenn sie im Tempel blieben. Desmond ist sich sicher, dass es klüger ist, gegen Juno zu kämpfen, als die Erde dem KMA auszusetzen, und so weist er seine Freunde an, sich hinter die Barriere zu entfernen und dann aktiviert er das Pedal, woraufhin er stirbt. Es erscheint Juno, die zu Desmonds Geist sagt, dass seine Zeit nun vorbei sei und dass es nun für sie an der Zeit sei, ihre Rolle zu spielen. | accessdate= 2012-11-23 }} Charaktere Der Hauptprotagonist dieses Spiels ist Connor Kenway, ein Assassine, geboren im Jahre 1755 unter dem Namen Ratohnhaké:ton im Stamm der Mohawk-Indianer. Er trat 1770 dem Orden der Assassinen bei. Connors Vater ist Brite und Connors Mutter eine Amerikanische Ureinwohnerin. Er wuchs beim Indianervolk der Mohawks im Mohawks Valley auf und litt in seiner Kindheit unter den Begegnungen mit den Kolonisten. Die Kolonionisten brennen sein Heimatdort nieder, wodurch Connor dem Assassinen-Orden beitritt, um die Täter zu ermorden. Multiplayer-Modus Assassin’s Creed III ist ein weiteres Spiel der Assassin's Creed-Reihe, das einen Multiplayer-Modus hat. Dieser Modus beinhaltet einige neue Karten, Missionen und Charaktere. Auch gibt es wieder diverse neue Submodi, so zum Beispiel einen Ko-Op-Modus, genannt "Wolfpack", in dem zwei bis vier Spieler eine bestimmte Anzahl an bestimmten NPCs in einer vorgegebenen Zeit töten müssen. Ein weiterer neuer Multiplayer-Submodus ist der "Domination", in dem Teams gegeneinander antreten und im Animus gedankliche Areale erobern und vor den Gegnern verteidigen müssen. Editionen } | state = collapsed | group1 = Freedom-Edition | group2 = Join-or-Die-Edition | group3 = Special-Edition | group4 = UbiWorkshop-Edition | group5 = Digital-DeLuxe-Edition | group6 = Limited Edition | list1= thumb|right|250px Inhalt: * Spiel Assassin’s Creed III * Stahl-Buchhülle * Sammlerbox * 24 Zentimeter hohe Figur Connors * Eine exklusive Lithographie * George Washingtons Notizbuch * Ein zusätzlicher Animi-Avatar (Scharfschütze) * Zwei exklusive Singleplayer-Missionen ("Verlorene Maya-Ruinen" & "Ghost of War") | list2= thumb|right|250px Inhalt: * Spiel Assassin’s Creed III * Sammlerbox * Ratonhnhaké:tons Medallion * George Washingtons Notizbuch * Eine exklusive Singleplayer-Mission ("Ghost of War") * Ein zusätzlicher Animi-Avatar (Scharfschütze) | list3= thumb|right|250px Inhalt: * Spiel Assassin’s Creed III * Spezielle Verpackung * Eine exklusive Singleplayer-Mission ("Ein gefährliches Geheimnis") | list4= thumb|right|250px Inhalt: * Spiel Assassin’s Creed III * Assassin's Creed: Subject Four. * Assassin's Creed-Enzyklopädie, Edition Zwei | list5= thumb|right|250px Inhalt: * Spiel Assassin’s Creed III * George Washingtons NotizbuchIm .pdf-Format * Drei exklusive Singleplayer-Missionen * Die Kapitän der Aquila-Uniform und traditionelles Kolonien-Assassinen-Outfit * Zwei zusätzliche Animi-Avatare (Scharfschütze, roter Mantel) * Best-Of-OSTs aus den Vorgängern | list6= thumb|right|250px Inhalt: * Spiel Assassin’s Creed III * George Washingtons Notizbuch * Statue von Ratonhnhaké:ton (inkl. Tomahawk & Hidden-Blade) * Assassin's Creed-Abwandlung der Kolonialen Flagge * Eine Metall-Gürtelschnalle }} Bilder Datei:AssassinsCreedIII-CoverX360.png| Xbox 360-Cover Videos thumb|left|335px| - Gameplay-Video Externe Links * Offizielle Website Notizen und Bemerkungen Quellen Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Wii U Kategorie:Assassin's Creed Kategorie:Adventure Kategorie:Ubisoft Kategorie:PlayStation 4 Kategorie:Xbox One Kategorie:Nintendo Switch